


Christmas Blues

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Christmas, Curses, Depression, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Neglect, POV Draco Malfoy, Scars, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Theft, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco looked out onto the frozen grounds of the Manor, trying to ignore the sounds wavering though his closed door.But no matter how hard he tried, the screams managed to pierce his brain minute after minute. He didn't know who it was, who they had captured this time, he only hoped it was nobody he knew.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!  
> I know I usually write fluff but this is anything but! 
> 
> This lovely thing was written for Wireless Festive Minifest 💜 I used the song 'Please Come Home For Christmas by Jon Bon Jovi' as inspiration (small hint, the loved one didn't made it home for Christmas)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Co-Mods 😍  
> And thank you to Marina and Donna who read over it for me as my betas! 💜

Draco looked out onto the frozen grounds of the Manor, trying to ignore the sounds wavering though his closed door. 

But no matter how hard he tried, the screams managed to pierce his brain minute after minute. He didn't know who it was, who they had captured this time, he only hoped it was nobody he knew. 

Rocking himself back and forth, Draco watched as someone left the house only to come back again minutes later, dragging something after them that left a suspicious dark trail in the white snow. 

Looking away, he realised that he had started to scratch his arm at one point, but he had no idea when. It must have been a while. The Dark Mark was bloody and swollen, standing out like a thread against his own pale skin. 

A knock on his door made him jump. His eyes instantly scanned his room for anything he could use to defend himself with if necessary. But it was mostly empty nowadays, stripped down by his father's  _ friends  _ who had taken advantage of his empty room while he was at Hogwarts. 

Only a year ago he would've been outraged about this, but now he couldn't even find it in himself to be angry about it. 

He didn't care. Couldn't care. 

Another knock made him focus on the threat standing outside the door again. It couldn't be too bad, too dangerous. Not if they knocked twice without entering. 

Bracing himself, Draco managed to get up from the windowsill and tried to look presentable, even if he had lost track of how long it had been since he'd had his last shower. 

"Come in."

The door opened and something small slipped in before closing it quietly. 

"Master Draco," a hoarse voice whispered as the elf carefully walked closer. "The Mistress sends Dibbs with a message, and a gift."

"Which Mistress?" 

Draco had to ask. Had to make sure it was his mother and not his aunt. He'd fallen for that once. He would make sure this never happened again. The last gift was a curse, and a new set of scars to carry around. 

"Your mother, Sir. Miss Narcissa, she's sending Dibbs to deliver a message, and a gift, Sir." The elf bowed deep and Draco felt relief creeping over his body. His mother wouldn't hurt him, not intentionally. 

"What's the message?" Draco asked. "Why can't she say it to me herself?" 

"The Mistress is precluded. She wishes her son Merry Christmas, and hopes that he will forgive her for having no time the entire day."

Draco laughed dryly as the elf handed him a neatly wrapped gift with a silver bow. "Is there anything else?" 

"No, Master Draco." 

"Thank you. You may leave now."

"Should Dibbs take care of the Master's arm—" 

"I said leave!" Draco screamed. 

"Very well, Master Draco, Sir." Bowing again, the elf turned and hurried out of his room while Draco sunk back down on the windowsill. 

He knew that screaming at the elf wouldn't fix any of his problems, and Dibbs only wanted to help. Feeling shame seep through his body, Draco closed his eyes and let his fingers wander over the bow on his present.

Draco didn't expect them to celebrate Christmas, didn't expect them to have breakfast and exchange gifts like they had always done before. He could feel lucky that his mother had remembered to get something for him at all. 

Not that it really mattered. Whatever was hiding in that small box, Draco knew it wasn't what he really wanted, wasn't what he had hoped for even if he knew that it'd be impossible to get. 

Leaning his head against the window, Draco watched the snowflakes dance and fall onto the ground, where they slowly started to cover the dark trail again. 

He felt tired, but he didn't stop letting his gaze wander over the ground. He had promised him, promised, that everything would be over by Christmas. That he'd be back, and they'd be finally free. 

Harry had laughed when he'd said that, smiled while he pressed a kiss into Draco's skin that Draco could still feel. A goodbye, but not one that was meant to be forever. 

Both of them knew that this wasn't true, that he wouldn't be back by Christmas. But Harry sounded so sure when he had said it, that Draco couldn't help but believe him. 

He felt tears stinging in his eyes and blinked them away, hurriedly, in case someone decided to come into his room. They couldn't see him like this, not even his mother. It was dangerous to be weak at the Manor, others had lost their lives because of it. He wouldn't be one of them. 

Not yet at least. He hadn't given up entirely. Not as long as Harry was still alive, fighting. He should do the same. Fight. 

But Draco had lost all of his fight over the last months. He couldn't find it in himself anymore. He was empty, just like his room. They'd taken everything from him, and left him broken. 

His mother had taken his wand, the others his dignity. There was nothing more that they could take. 

Draco didn't even know if Harry would want him back like this. The scars covering his skin and soul wouldn't heal, wouldn't vanish. And Harry would be the hero when he came back. Heroes didn't come back to broken castles. 

He shouldn't come back just to find Draco like this. He'd try to fix him, but Draco wasn't sure if there would be anything left to fix by the time Harry came back. 

He wanted to go look for his mother, spend some time in her company, if only to get his wand back while being around her. But he couldn't find it in himself to get up. 

A scream from somewhere in the Manor made his head feel like it'd burst. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stop it, couldn't do anything.

Closing his eyes, Draco allowed sleep to take him. 

It was Christmas, and Harry hadn't come back for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> For this one I will also accept general screaming about how horrible I am 😄  
> 
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
